misteriosvideojuegosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto
Grand Theft Auto es uno de los juegos más vendidos de el mundo, tambien el más polemico e misterioso. a travez de los años se inventaron Mods, Fakes y fotomontages dando la forma de que Rockstar intento poner el misterio, aun que casi todo es modificado Rockstar hizo que el juego tuviera misterios. GTA III Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. Los Easter Eggs se originaron tras unos fans de GTA San Andreas que decian que en Fisher Lagoon habia una serpiente nada real, luego la gente empezo a buscar en todos los GTA (S.A V.C III y IV)... A continuacion muestro los de GTA III: Maletero de vehículoAl entrar en un Idaho y chocarlo por parte trasera (que se abra el maletero), y acercamos la mirilla, podremos ver algunos juegos de GTA y otros de otros para PS2. Probablemente esto sólo funcione en las primeras versiones para PC de dicho juego. Dibujo obsceno Por Liberty Campus, podremos ver a peatones que están vestidos con ropa de estudiante, y van con carpeta, matalo y mira el cuaderno verás que tiene un órgano reproductor masculino dibujado. Mensaje oculto en el estacionamiento del edificio del Liberty Tree hay un mensaje oculto. En GTA III dice "No deberías estar aquí, sabías?". En GTA: LCS (PSP) dice "Hola otra vez! =)" En GTA: LCS (PS2) dice "De verdad no puedes sacar más provecho de éste callejón, o si?" Para encontrarlo hay que saltar la pared mediante un vehículo alto, luego ír a un costado y ahí aparecerá el mensaje. Sitios web Escuchando la radio en GTA III habrán diferentes estaciones en las cuales se hablará de distintos sitios web ficticios en el juego, que en la vida real són totalmenente accesibles. Entre éstos está Pogo the Monkey, que es una empresa ficticia que aparece en éste juego y puede ser accesible mediante un link en la página oficial del juego, y también en la del Liberty Tree. MSX FM En el juego hay una estación de radio llamada MSX FM. El nombre es un easter egg, ya que MSX era el nombre de una consola de videojuegos que existió al final de los años 80. Algunos de participantes de dicha consola estuvieron involucrados con la realización del juego. Zombie Elvis Al estar en el juego, paseando por la ciudad, nos podremos encontrar con algunas hojas de periódicos que dirán: "Zombie Elvis found" (Encontrado el Zombie de Elvis), con la cara de Elvis Presley en un tono azúl. Éste easter egg también aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GTA 1 y GTA 2 Éste es probablemente uno de los easter eggs mejor disfrutados para los fanáticos de los clásicos GTA 1 y GTA 2. Siguiendo de tu base en Staunton Island, sube por la rampa, cruza a la derecha y conduce por el Belleville Park. Si sigues derecho encontraras el camino para llegar al Shoreside Lift Bridge. Sigue por el mismo y cruza inmediatamente a la izquierda, caerás y verás una tienda (LANcenter) cuyo logo dice "TW@", la cual es accesible. Rompe los vidrios, sal del vehículo y dirígete a las computadores que se encuentran a tu izquierda. Ahí verás en la pantalla de los monitores capturas de pantalla de los juegos Grand Theft Auto 1 (izq.) y Grand Theft Auto 2 (der.). Nombre de diseñadores Para encontrar este egg tendremos que dirigirnos al Francis International Airport en Shoreside Vale. una vez ahí, tendremos que entrar en el dodo y arrancar el vuelo, en dirección a Staunton Island. Ahora deberemos rotar 180º de modo que estemos encarando al mar, tal y como si estuvieramos dirgiendonos al Ghost Town (Otro easter egg). Ahora hay que estar atentos al radar, irán apareciendo algunos nombres que pertenecen a los diseñadores del juego. Pueblo fantasma El pueblo fantasma, es uno de los mayores secretos del juego. Este se encuentra emplazado tras las montañas de Shoreside Vale. Se trata de la parte de Liberty City que podemos ver en la Introducción del GTA III. Esta ciudad está formada por edificios con tan solo la mitad de las paredes. La otra parte de los edificios que no se ve en la intro, son invisibles. No existen. Son edificios, en su mayoria, traspasables, al igual que gran parte del suelo, al no ser una parte del mapa destinada a ser jugada por nadie. Puede ser accesible volando con el dodo o con un MOD que hace un puente hasta ella. Liberty Cocks Los Liberty Cocks són un equipo de fútbol de Liberty City. Éste easter egg se encuentra en el Bush Stadium. Para verlo hace falta un Flatbed y un Mule. Primero debemos estacionar el Flatbed en la entrada del estadio (de ésta manera: <--) y luego el Mule (de ésta manera: --> . Ahora tentremos que saltar en la parte baja del Flatbed e ir escalando niveles de altura hasta poder tener una vista panorámica de los asientos del estadio, que dirán "COCKS". Tamaño de la Luna Cuando veas la luna, apunta hacia a ella con un Rifle de francotirador y disparale. Verás como irá aumentando de tamaño hasta llegar a máximo, y luego disminuirá otra vez. Referencia a Manhunt Primero necesitas entrar en un vehículo con radio. Luego poner la emisora Flashback 95.6. Si has jugado al Manhunt probablemente te des cuenta de que Toni menciona una noticia del Liberty Tree que dice que en Carcer City (ciudad de Manhunt), un sujeto llamado Gary Schaeffer ha sido arrestado por asesinar a una gran cantidad de personas. Lo curioso de ésto es que el juego fue lanzado en el 2001, mientras que Manhunt salió a la venta en el 2003 (O sea, la ciudad es mencionada dos años antes de darse a conocer). GTA III a la venta En Bedford Point, debajo de un letrero de Flashback 95.6, Hay algunos mensajes, y uno de ellos es "GTA III OUT NOW!" "GTA III YA A LA VENTA!". Algo parecido al egg de la maletero del idaho Miami En Liberty City se pueden observar bastantes afiches que dicen "Nos vemos en Miami". Lo que indica que en el universo GTA existe dicha ciudad. Podría ser también una referencia a Vice City, otra ciudad del universo GTA, aunque la realidad es que existen ambas, como se puede comprobar en la web del Aeropuerto Francis. También es mencionada en la misión Hombre señalado, para Ray Machowski. Luego de que lo dejemos en el aeropuerto, éste le enviará un mensaje a Claude mediante el Busca donde finalizará diciendo "Nos vemos en Miami". Referencia a DriverHay una misión para Asuka Kasen llamada Tanner dos caras. "Tanner" es el nombre del protagonista de Driver, y en dicha misión tendremos que bajarlo del auto y asesinarlo. Tambien se describe al personaje como "Extrañamente animado", por su manera de caminar en Driver. GTA Vice City *Piscina Con forma de ROCKSTAR:SE encuentra en una de las casas de la isla con las mejores casas y mansiones. Como veran rockstar no se olvida de nada... *Funerario Y carniceria ROMERO: La "vidriera" de la funeraria donde se observa una lapida con forma de corazon y la R de rip es la de rockstar; la segunda mustra un esqueleto que le falta un braso; y la ultima de la carniceria mostrando un bife muy inusual. *Habitacion del hotel: Vemos un objeto oculto roto con un polvo raro adentro; en la segunda se ve en un poster al protagonista del GTA III siendo que la historia se basa en el 2000; y por ultimo un poster del titanic. *Chez Tommy:En la primer foto se ve el cable de la video casetera que el dispara en una mision, pero? y el cable que hace alli? ;En la segunda se ve una caja de un helicoptero RC, donde estara?;en la ultima se observa la caja fuerte abierta pero el dinero no se puede sacar aunque *Huevo de Pascuas: Deben ir al edificio de VCN donde esta el helicoptero, suben a la plataforma donde esta el mismo, y en la esquina cercana a la pared del edificio vecino hay una ventana que parece ser solida pero si la saltas se traspasa. *Edificio con luces con forma de pene: esta en frente del malibú, solo se prenden las luces así entre las 23:00 y las 00:00 *perturbante Habitacion 3C GTA San Andreas * 01 Sweet es idéntico al rapero 2pac. * 02 Ryder es idéntico al rapero Eazy E. * 03 El puente Ganton tiene una parte que se puede romper. * 04 En la casa de los Johnson hay una foto de la madre de Carl, Sean, Kendl y el fallecido Brian. * 05 En la casa de los Johnson podemos jugar a un videojuego. * 06 En la casa de los Johnson, en el ropero, hay una tabla de surf y un cartel del GTA Vice City. * 07 En la barbería de Ganton hay una foto de los hermanos Jackson (Jackson 5). * 08 En el cementerio hay un grafiti que aparece por la noche y desaperece por el día. * 09 En el cementerio hay un edificio en el que hay una habitación con un sillón, una televisión y pizzas. Hace referencia a la serie "Buffy Cazavampiros". * 10 En Unity Station y en un aparcamiento de East beach hay un cartel que pone "True Grime", una empresa de limpieza. Hace referencia al juego True Crime, de una empresa competidora. * 11 El nombre del barrio llamado "Vinewood", así como el cartel que aparece en la montaña hacen referencia al verdadero barrio y cartel de "Hollywood". * 12 En el barrio de Rodeo hay un cartel gigante de Candy Suxxx, que hace referencia al GTA Vice City. * 13 En las duchas de la comisaría hay un consolador doble que se puede utilizar como arma o como regalo. * 14 En los estacionamientos de la comisaría hay unos policías que maltratan a un turista. * 15 En el edificio "Atrium" hay una estatua que se masturba. * 16 La cordillera Rockstar North hace referencia a la empresa del mismo nombre. * 17 Madd Dogg hace referencia a Snoop Dogg * 18 En la mansión de Madd Dogg uno de los guardia está jugando al Driv3r. * 19 Se puede ver edificios de Los Ángeles como The Watts Towers, Los Ángeles Convention Center, The Capitol Tower, Los Ángeles City Hall, The U.S. Bank Tower, The Grifith Observatory, The Forum, The Santa Mónica Pier, Vicent Thomas Bridge, Hollywood Walk of Fame, The Bonaventure Hotel y Grauman's Chinese Theatre. * 20 En la carretera por la costa desde Los Santos a Angel Pine podremos ver a un turista que hará varias fotos y después se suicidará. * 21 Catalina, prima de César Vialpando, es la líder del cártel colombiano en GTA III (2001). Presentada en la misión "First Date" y la veremos por última vez en "Farewell, My Love", aunque seguiremos recibiendo sus llamadas a lo largo del juego. * 22 Claude Speed, protagonista de GTA, GTA II y GTA III aparece como nuevo novio de Catalina, con la que se va a Liberty City. Aparece en las misiones "Wu Zi Mu" y "Farewell, My Love". * 23 En la guarida de Catalina en Fern Bridge se puede ver 3 tumbas al lado de su cabaña. * 24 En Fisher Lagoon se puede ver una silla de ruedas de madera, así como una cabaña con cajas cerca. Hace referencia a las viejas películas de terror. * 25 Todo lo que ocurre en Los Santos en la misión "Riot", así como la acusación a Frank Tenpenny y a sus compañeros están basados en las revueltas que ocurrieron en Los Ángeles en abril de 1992. * 26 Al recoger a "Sweet", lleva la misma maleta que llevaba "CJ" al principio del juego, con el logo de "Rockstar Games", que acabará por alguna razón en manos de Frank Tennpenny. * 27 En la mansión de Smoke hay una estatua suya de piedra. * 28 En la entrada a la suite de Big Smoke hay una alfombra con el logo de "Rockstar Games" * 29 El coche de Sweet (Greenwood) tiene la matrícula "GROVE4L" (Grove para siempre) * 30 El coche de Lance Wilson "Ryder" (Picador) tiene la matrícula "SHERM" (una droga) * 31 El coche de Denise Robinson (Hustler) tiene la matrícula "HOMEGIRL" (chica de casa) * 32 El coche de César Vialpando (Savannah) tiene la matrícula "LUVA4L" (Amante de por vida) * 33 El coche de Mike Toreno (????) tiene la matrícula "OMEGA", una letra del alfabeto griego. * 34 La caravana de Truth (Camper) tiene la matrícula "EREHTTUO" (EREHT TUO = OUT THERE = Allí fuera) BLUEBERRY * 35 Hay una fábrica de "Avery Construction". Hace referencia a la empresa controlada por Tommy Vercetti en GTA Vice City. * 36 Hay un "Liquor Store" en el que se puede entrar. MONTGOMERY * 37 Hay un pozo radiactivo en el centro del pueblo que algunas veces brilla por la noche. SAN FIERRO Barrios de San Fierro * 38 Jethro y Dwaine, los dueños del negocio de barcos que traficaban con droga en "Viceport Boatyard" en Vice City, aparecen como trabajador en "Xoomer Gas Station" (Jethro) y vendedor de perritos calientes (Dwaine), después de que Tommy Vercetti se hiciera con el control de su negocio en Vice City. Trabajan como mecánicos en el garaje de CJ. * 39 Hay 5 grandes silos redondos al sur de San Fierro y al norte del Monte Chilliad. Al oeste de los silos hay unos edificios cuyas paredes estan hechas con la portada del Vice City en baja resolución. * 40 En lo más alto del monte Chilliad hay aparcados una autocaravana, una Sánchez y una BMX permanentemente. * 41 En la tienda de Zero hay figuras de Tommy Vercetti y de Lance Vance ("Dance" en las estanterías. * 42 Hay una fábrica en Doherty y en el puerto con un letrero que pone "Shady Industries". Hace referencia a una empresa ficticia que aparece en un vídeo de Eminem. * 43 La tienda "The Hippy Shopper" en la que se vende algun tipo de sustancia orgánica. Esta tienda existe realmente y se llama "The Happy Shopper". * 44 Hay un modelo de moto NRG-500, con el numero 46 impreso, en el dique seco vacío del puerto, que hace referencia al piloto de motos Valentino Rossi. * 45 En el puerto hay un submarino estacionado, el US Summnuz, que representa al submarino para gays en San Francisco. Es decorado. * 46 Cerca del puente Gant hay un cartel que explica los detalles técnicos del mismo. * 47 Para ver este Easter Egg es necesario el JetPack. hay que ir hacia el puente Gant, que conecta San Fierro con Bayside Marina, y en una de las columnas que suben hasta arriba (en la 2ª), hay que subir hasta encontrar la última barra horizontal donde es posible quedarse de pie, y se puede ver un cartel que pone: "There are not Easter Eggs up here: Go away!" Que significa: No hay Easter Eggs aquí arriba. Vete! * 48 En el War Memorial (en el barrio hippy de San Fierro), hay una inscripcion que dice: "R.I.P: Opposition 1997-2004 (San Fierro)", un guiño a la realidad, ya que Opposition era una empresa real que le hacía la competencia a Rockstar y acabó hundida. * 49 Jizzy tiene cierto parecido a Prince, tal como salió en el disco "Purple Haze". * 50 En la primera misión de Zero, dice una frase que termina con "okey". Esa frase fue dicha por Harrison Ford en el papel de Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV "Una Nueva Esperanza", cuando anima a Luke Skywalker a disparar los torpedos para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. * 51 En el taller de Michelle donde te arregla los vehículos y entras dentro a pie, podrás descrubrir con un objeto de resolución (cámara, rifle) el tipo de herramientas que utiliza. * 52 Delante del gran barco que hay al norte, en el fondo, hay una falla marina. Para verla es necesario buena capacidad pulmonar y bucear hasta el fondo. * 53 En la misión en la que hay que salvar a una puta, al llegar descubriremos que es la madre de CJ. (hay que ver su foto en la casa de los Johnson en Ganton, Los Santos, previamente.) * 54 En la RC Shop se pueden ver cajas de los videojuegos GTA: Vice City y del Manhunt. * 55 El puente Gant hace referencia al Golden Gate, que es un puente que une SF ( San Fierro ) con los alrededores de Tierra Robada * 56 El puente Bay Bridge une, en el juego, une Downtown, San fierro con Tierra Robada, Las Venturas. * 57 El coche de Jizzy (Broadway) tiene la matrícula "HO 2 HO" (Whore to whore); Puta para prostituirse. * 58 El coche usado en la misión "Yay Ka Boom Boom" tiene la matrícula "TIMEBOMB" (Bomba de relojería) EASTER BAY * 59 En un contenedor de basura, por detrás, hay un consolador de plata, para usarlo como arma o como regalo para Millie Perkins. Si te vas y vuelves al cabo de un rato habrá otro igual. DESIERTO * 60 Al oeste de Verdant Meadows, hay una zona de montañas. Entre ellas hay una llamada La Roca del Pene, por su increíble parecido a un pene, se puede ver al salir de la pista de aterrizaje, aunque no es la mejor perspectiva para ver la semejanza. * 61 Hay una antena gigante, que parece ser un centro radioespecial donde se contacta con los alienígenas, llamada "The Big Ear". Hay quien dice que si vas cerca de ella en un vehículo que tenga sintonizada Radio X, coges interferencias y se oyen ruidos extraños. * 62 Si vamos por Flint Country, podremos descubrir al Oeste de "The Farm", un raro simbolo Nazca entre el lateral de la montaña, de origen desconocido. Hace referencia a las estatuas de la isla de Pascua. * 63 El Area 69, guiño a la verdadera Area 51, al sur de Nevada. * 64 Cerca de Aldea Malvada, si sigues adelante pasando su cementerio, podras ver un camión (Walter) cerca. Al lado del camión se puede ver una fosa común llena de ¡bolsas con cadáveres! La teoría más creíble es que esos cadáveres son intrusos o simplemente gente que les convenia eliminar a los de el Area Restringida. * 65 El bar "The Lil' Probe Inn" ubicado en el desierto tiene un parecido con el bar "The Little A'le Inn" ubicado en Rachel, Nevada. * 66 Hay coches fantasmas que caen de barrancos y aviones que se estrellan en medio del desierto. * 67 Hay una mina llamada "Cooper Mine". Algunos creen que se trata a una réplica de la mina más grande del mundo, Chuquicamata, ubicado en el desierto de Atacama , en Chile, o de otro que está ubicado en el estado de Nevada , EEUU. * 68 Cerca de Las Venturas hay una presa, llamada "Sherman Dam". Hace referencia a la presa más grande de EEUU, que se llama "Hoover Dam", en honor al presidente Hoover. * 69 Hay un geiser en la zona llamada "Regular Tom", cerca de “The Big Ear”, donde hay varios turistas fotografiándolo. * 70 Hay dos pueblos fantasmas, Aldea Malvada y Las Brujas. * 71 Kent Paul, mánager de la banda Love Fist en GTA Vice City y soplón para Tommy Vercetti, ha llegado a San Andreas para promocionar a la banda "The Gurning Chimps". FORT CARSON * 72 En este pueblo habitaban los oficiales en la conquista del Oeste, y parece que ahí hubo una batalla contra los indios y murieron muchos. Pues bien, por la noche se pueden oir ruidos de los cascos de los caballos en los alrededores de la zona. * 73 Debajo de una carretera cerca de Fort Carson hay una cueva secreta donde se puede ver un soborno policial. * 74 Hay un avión que se encuentra estrellado en una casa con banderas. Es un avión encajado que no se puede sacar de ahí y acaba explotando. VERDANT MEADOWS * 75 Hay una PCJ600 aparcada cerca de la torre de control abandonada. LAS VENTURAS * 76 El cartel que anuncia la entrada a la ciudad se parece mucho al que anuncia lo mismo en Las Vegas. * 77 En la zona de Emerald Isle, se puede encontrar un garaje con el nombre "Weddings and Weldings", pues bien, es un puesto de bodas express con la ventaja de cargar el coche de bombas, por si te arrepientes de algo. * 78 La zona llamada "Esmerald Isle" hace referencia a la isla de Irlanda. * 79 Hay una Sex Shop que se encuentra en Redsands East, cerca de la tienda de tatuajes. Es una de las tiendas mas interesantes de Las Venturas, donde podras observar objetos como una sierra mecanica con la hoja en forma de pene. * 80 V-Rock Hotel en Las Venturas, haciendo referencia a la emisora de radio y ya apareció en GTA Vice City. También hace referencia al Hard Rock Café de Las Vegas. V-Rock * El gimnasio de Las Venturas se llama "Cobra Martial Arts" y hace referencia al Cobra Club de la saga Karate Kid. * El "Royale Casino" es una burla del "Casino Royale" de James Bond. * El "Caligula's Palace", una burla del "Caesar's Palace". * El Pirate's In Men Pant's es una burla de "Pirates in Penzance". * En el despacho de Woozie, en el "Four Dragons" hay un poster de la banda "Love Fist", que aparece en GTA Vice City. * La silla de ruedas en la que se llevan a Johnny Sindacco en la misión "Intensive Care" se parece a la silla en Fisher Lagoon. * Ken Rosenberg, el abogado de Tommy Vercetti en GTA Vice City, es contratado por las familias mafiosas de Liberty City para controlar el "Casino Caligula's". Su primera aparición es en "Don Peyote" y la última "Saint Marks's Bistro" * Ken Rosenberg habla con Tommy Vercetti y le nombra en una ocasión. * Las familias mafiosas de Vice City controlan el "Casino Caligula's". * Johnny Sindacco, líder de su familia en el juego, hace su única aparición en la saga. * Salvatore Leone, líder de su familia, manda hacer una misión a Liberty City. * Joey Leone, hijo de Salvatore Leone, para el que trabaja Tommy Vercetti en GTA Vice City, hace una pequeña aparición en Liberty City. * María Latora, mujer de Salvatore Leone en GTA Liberty City Stories y GTA III, trabaja como camarera del "Caligula's Palace". CASTILLO DEL DIABLO * El coche de Eddie Pulaski (Buffalo) tiene la matrícula "PULASKI". POR TODO SAN ANDREAS * La constelación Rockstar visible en todo San Andreas de noche. * Hay una secta secreta llamada Epsilon, parodiando a la cienciologia. En la página web de Epsilon podemos ver representados algunos personajes y ciudades del universo Rockstar (esta parodia fue inventada por Rockstar y se puede escuchar a Cris Formage hablar de ella en la emisora WCTR). * El inframundo una dimension desconocida que se cree que por ahí se puede ir a Liberty City, además de visitar lugares que en condiciones normales no son accesibles, como la casa de OG Loc. * Por la noche, con un rifle francotirador, si disparamos a la Luna, esta cambiará de tamaño, de más pequeña a más grande. * En Mount Chilliad, por el camino de bicis se pueden apreciar las huellas de BIG FOOT,que hace referencia a la leyenda de BIG FOOT, PIE GRANDE. GTA Vice City Stories Phil Collins En este juego aparece Phil Collins en varias misiones. El cantante, compositor, baterista y actor británico es el primer personaje de toda la saga Grand Theft Auto que existe en la vida real como tal (mismo nombre y características que en la vida real). En la trama del juego hay 3 misiones destinadas a evitar que lo asesinen. Además es posible ver un concierto como extra del juego (pagando 6.000 $), en el que canta la canción "In the air tonight" completa y sin cortes, mientras toca la batería al igual que en sus conciertos reales. Los gráficos del concierto son idénticos a los demás videos. También está en una tienda de discos en North Point Mall, pero a cartón. Rockstar En el Downtown hay un edificio que de noche se puede ver como sus luces forman la palabra Rockstar , ademas de que en el concierto de Phil Collins uno de los miembros de la banda usa una camisa que tiene el logo de Rockstar Games. Deadsy En la tienda de armas Stonewall J's se encuentra un poster del grupo Deadsy. El Edificio Obsceno Cerca del Club Malibu hay un edificio alto, en el cual a partir de las 23:00 hasta las 00:00 en punto se prenden al mismo tiempo unas luces con una forma un poco obscena. Este Easter Egg ya se podia ver en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Bitch'n'Dog Food En las tiendas FIDL y Verdi cuando entras ves unas latas de comida, con los Binoculares (o Rifle de francotirador) verás que en las latas dice Bitch'n'Dog Food. Esta empresa aparecía en Grand Theft Auto III y en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Lo raro es que el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories transcurre en 1998 y el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hasta 1992 y esa empresa no existe hasta el 2001 (Grand Theft Auto III y en Liberty City) y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories aparece en el año de 1984. Tommy Vercetti En el piso franco cercano al basurero, en el armario están la camisa y pantalones de Tommy Vercetti Libre Havana En Little Havana; cerca de la casa de Umberto Robina, hay una imágen en la pared, esa imágen es una modificación a la famosa fotografía del Che Guevara para que se parezca a Umberto Robina. Donde dice Little Havana en realidad dice Libre Havana; Porque (entre otras cosas) el Che fué clave en la revolución cubana. Carl Johnson A partir de la mision D.I.V.O.R.C.I.O, el jugador obtiene el traje de Paleto de caravana, que este puede ser un guiño a el primer atuendo de CJ en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Full Moon En Viceport; cerca del Pay 'n' Spray hay un cartel que dice sobre la película: Full Moon, esta película es un claro guiño a la película E.T. porque si saltas con una moto verás una de las escenas más famosas de E.T. lo extraño es que la imágen se parece más a un trasero y no a una luna. GTA IV 1-Personajes de otras sagas Si miramos bien el trailer del juego, veremos ne la pared que esta Niko, imagenes de personajes de otras sagas del GTA, del GTA San Andreas y del GTA III Existencia confirmada 2-Corazon de LC link: http://www.videos-star.com/watch.php?video=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icfUYTgUwcM Quien lo diria? LC tiene su propio corazon, adentro de la estatua de la felicidad..... Muy bombeante diria yo Existencia confirmada 3-Cluck Norris Si vas a cualquier Cluckin Bell de LC veras un poster con una persona vestida de pollo, abajo de la persona dice Cluck Norris, un obvio signo a Chuck Norris Existencia confirmada 4-Ha vuelto OG Loc! OG Loc es famoso tambien en el GTA IV! quien diria que seria tan famoso desde el GTA San Andreas hasta el GTA IV! 5-72 Its back Un signo a la serie "24" , es muy obvio, embes de usar un 24, Rockstar uso un 72 Existencia Confirmada 6-Chuck Norris (2) Si vemos en el piso de tu casa de Broker, veremos un libro tirado en el suelo, que dice abajo de todo, By: Nuck Chorris 7-Carrito Abandonado Hay un carrito de bebe abandonado por el bosque... es un signo al GTA San Andreas, ya que en la punta del muelle de Fishers Lagon habia una silla de ruedas 8-Bully! no tengo una imagen de el en el juego xq no te dejan subir imagenes de images shack Como vemos, en estas escaleras esta tirado en el piso uno de los protagonistas de otro fantastico juego de Rockstar: Bully 9-Mr Wongs La famosa lavanderia del GTA III ahora, esta en el GTA IV! 10-Packeitor En una de las misiones que te encomienda Packie McReary, se titula Nesecito tu ropa, tus botas y tu motocicleta, signo a la pelicula Terminator, ya que al principio le dice a un motoquero la misma frase Aqui CURIOSIDADES Y PREGUNTAS: ¿Se puede hacer ***** con una prostituta? Si se puede, solo hay que buscar una y tocarle la bocina y ella se acercara, tiene varios precios, creo que son estos: 20$ te mastu******* 50$ te chupa la p*** 70$ se sube ensima de Nico y comienzan a ************** ¿Por que en todos los GTA nunca hay niños o perros? Dadas las libertades que otorga el juego, poner niños y animales tendría como resultado un escándalo mediático. Matar a un niño, o tener la posibilidad de, aunque sea en un videojuego, es algo que muchos podrían encontrar algo en extremo reprochable. Sobre los animales es similar. Las instituciones que luchan por sus derechos son extremadamente activistas y movilizadoras. La condena de este tipo de instituciones, aunque no todas sean tan éticas como dicen serlo, podrían poner a Rockstar en una situación incómoda. En definitiva, no creo que jamás veamos “criaturas indefensas e inocentes” en este tipo de juegos. ¿Se puede usar un taxi? Si se puede, de 2 formas, llamando a Roman, o cuando estas cerca de un taxi vacio, apretar E, o con un taxi ocupado, hay que acercarse y mantener apretado F unos segundos y Nico le sacara al que esta en el taxi. AQUI BIBLIOGRAFIA DE NIKO BELLIC E IMAGENES: Niko Bellic: Es el principal protagonista y personaje jugable en el videojuego Grand Theft Auto IV. Es un ex-soldado de 30 años que se trasladó a Liberty City para escapar de su pasado turbulento y perseguir el "Sueño Americano". Niko fue convencido para emigrar a los Estados Unidos por su primo Roman, que aseguraba estar viviendo una vida de lujo, con hermosas mujeres, coches deportivos y mucho dinero. Pronto se hace evidente, sin embargo, que su primo tiene un negocio de taxis en su defecto, deudas y varios criminales del hampa de Liberty City han puesto precio a su cabeza.4 Consciente del pasado violento de Niko, Roman le había mentido para convencerle de venir a la ciudad, sabiendo que Niko luchará contra sus perseguidores y, finalmente, será el que convierta sus mentiras en realidad. Niko, sin embargo, también tiene otras motivaciones subyacentes para ir a Liberty City y que se van revelando en la historia. Su lengua materna es el serbio. ORIGENES: No se especifica en el juego de que país de Europa del Este es Niko,5 aunque basándose en su pasado como se describe en el juego y otras publicaciones relacionadas, es más probable que sea de Serbia o es un serbio de otro país, ya que habla serbio. El padre de Niko era un alcohólico que abusó de él, de su madre y su hermano (que murió en la guerra). La madre de Niko, Milica, que tiene un carácter maternal y preocupado por su hijo, lamenta que una persona decente como Niko se viera obligado a crecer en un ambiente tan duro, ya que pasó su infancia durante los difíciles tiempos de las guerras de Yugoslavia, en la que participó como un enfurecido joven, motivados por un nacionalismo mal fundado.6 Niko fue testigo de numerosas atrocidades cometidas durante la guerra, lo que ha provocado su perspectiva cínica sobre la vida, con ciertos grados de pena, depresión y desapego emocional. Un momento decisivo en la guerra para Niko tuvo lugar cuando su unidad del ejército de quince jóvenes sufrió una emboscada por el enemigo. Niko pudo escapar, pero la mayoría de sus amigos fueron asesinados en frente de él. Más tarde descubre que otros dos miembros de la unidad también sobrevivieron, y concluye que uno de estos dos traicionó la unidad del ejército a cambio de dinero. Niko más tarde se promete localizar a los culpables, motivado no sólo por venganza, sino una necesidad para cerrar su pasado y para seguir adelante con su propia vida. A pesar de esto, Niko posee ciertas habilidades que ha adquirido durante su formación temprana en el ejército, como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el disparo y la natación.7 8 Cuando la guerra terminó, Niko tenía dificultades para encontrar trabajo y continuar una vida normal. Su primo, Roman, se trasladó a Estados Unidos para comenzar una nueva vida en Liberty City. Niko, que sólo conocía la violencia, se introdujo en el mundo subterráneo y criminal del este europeo durante diez años, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de encontrar a los otros dos hombres que sobrevivieron a la emboscada. En algún momento durante ese tiempo fue brevemente encarcelado. Después de ser liberado, Niko se unió a una organización de la trata de personas a cargo del criminal ruso Rodislav Bulgarin. Finalmente, Niko descubre que Florian Cravic, uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la emboscada, también se marchó a Liberty City. Durante un contrabando en Italia, el barco en el que estaba trabajando Niko fue atacado y se hundió en el mar Adriático.9 Niko logró nadar para ponerse a salvo, pero todo lo demás se perdió. Bulgarin, que necesitaba alguien a quien culpar, acusó a Niko del hundimiento del barco y de escapar con el dinero de a bordo. Niko lo negó, pero Bulgarin no lo creyó y al ser un hombre demasiado poderoso como para discutir con él, Niko decidió unirse a la marina mercante con el fin de huir de Bulgarin. Durante los siguientes siete meses Niko estuvo en el mar, ayudando a la tripulación del Platypus,10 mientras contemplaba la propuesto de su primo, Roman Bellic, para instalarse con él en Estados Unidos. Roman había estado escibiendo e-mails a Niko en el que le pedía que fuera a Liberty City, donde compartiría su vida lujosa en una mansión,1 11 coches, dinero y mujeres, algo que Niko deseaba, pero aceptó finalmente la invitación motivado, principalmente, por la ocasión de localizar a Cravic y eludir la ira de Bulgarin.